I Was A Teenage Werewolf
by Triquetra-Effect
Summary: Lynn Southcott has to live through a lot of trouble. First, she's stuck with the Lost Boys-characters at home, and now she's stuck in Santa Carla in the eighties! With Marko as her sort-of-boyfriend, how will she cope with the new problems? Will their love win? Where can she get rid of her dog-problem? "Vampires are bad for your health!" is the prequel to this! OCxMarko! Review!
1. Chapter 1 Just in Case!

**So I'm back, guys! The sequel to "Vampires Are Bad For Your Health!" I'm right now figuring out how to make it, I'm not sure about the plot yet. If it will follow the movie or be a different plot is still unknown to me... **

**Anyway, REVIEW! I expect more reviews on this than the prequel. Onto the story!**

* * *

Lynn was pacing the ground inside the cave, from side to side, her eyes wide. She kept mumbling to herself, which made the boys unsure of her sanity. They were sure they heard a lot of cusses, Lupa's name, followed by something they thought was a part of a song.

"They're vampires... You can't stay with them, they'll kill you and eat you alive!" she whispered, unaware that the vampires could hear her. Marko smirked slightly, but didn't say anything. "This is so awkward... I think we were burnt to death while kissing each other..."

Marko, deciding to do something about her panic, used his awesome vampire-speed to show up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning in so his mouth was against her ear.

"I thought that was something romantic.." he murmured softly. Lynn didn't react - she was far to panicked when it came to her being in a different time, a different country. She did, however, slither out of his grip and stare at him.

"Don't you get it?" she asked him slowly, as if telling a child it couldn't take the cookies from the top shelf in the kitchen, because it was too fat. TOO FAT, I TELL YOU, TOO FAT!

...Uh... Sorry about that.

Anyway, Lynn walked around and from side to side and back and forth for such a long time, the vampires became bored. They were forced to watch her, since they couldn't leave her in the cave all by herself. Mostly since they didn't want her to break anything. Lynn bit her lower lip in an attempt to look awesome and smart, but she only looked hungry. So, Marko stood, stretched and grinned.

"Shouldn't we go to the Boardwalk?" he asked loudly, and the other vampires shouted 'yes' as loudly as they could, making Lynn jump and turn to them, her hands on her hips.

"Hell no!" she exclaimed, snapping her fingers. "I'm a 21'st century woman stuck in the 20'th century! You guys are going to stay here and tell me what's going on!"

"Why?" Paul whined, giving Lynn the puppy-eyes. "You're here, so let's make something good out of it!"

David, who had been silent most of the time, sitting in his wheelchair a couple of feet away, stood and crossed his arms over his chest with a look of triumph over his face.

"Even though I don't see how we can turn this disaster around, I agree with Paul." he stated, ignoring Lynn giving him ugly faces. "We should continue like we did before we were sent in the future, and let our futuristic moron come with us. It should be an awesome experience for her."

Lynn rolled her eyes and sat down at the fountain in the cave, crossing her legs and placing her elbow on her knee, propping her head up with her hand.

"I don't want to." she stated. Marko sighed and did a little spin before he sat down next to her, staring at her face.

"What do you want to do, then?" he asked. Lynn pouted and pointed at the calendar that conveniently hung on the cave's wall, showing the date and such.

"Today's the 16'th of April." she said in a voice filled with despair. "Lupa really meant it when she said I'd wish I was never born..."

Marko, who was completely idiotic in Lynn's eyes, turned around to look at the gang for help. Paul shrugged, Dwayne just stared blankly at him, and David smirked. Then, Marko turned his face to Lynn, leaning in closely.

"What do you mean?" he asked in a confused voice. Lynn looked up at him with teary eyes.

"Tonight's my birthday." she said. Marko looked at her with wide eyes, standing and taking a step away from the fountain. Then, he narrowed his eyes.

"But... How's this possible, by the way?" he asked slowly. Lynn cocked her head to the side, confused. "I mean, you're not supposed to be born at all... Us being in the future wasn't really impossible, since we're immortal, but you... How can you be alive?"

"Bingo."

The new voice made Lynn scream and throw herself in Marko's arms, staring at the opening to the cave with wide eyes. When she saw who it was, however, she narrowed her eyes in confusion. The teenaged girl stepped inside the cave, looking around and smiling calmly. David sneered and stood, stepping forwards with a threatening prescence, while Lynn slowly got out of Marko's arms, stepping forwards as well.

"...Amanda?" Lynn asked. The teenaged girl raised an eyebrow and rolled her eyes.

"Who the hell is Amanda?" she asked. Lynn looked away, sighing and biting her lower lip, looking miserable. "No, I'm not Amanda. I'm just Fiona."

David growled silently.

"And who are you, Fiona?" he asked in a low, dangerous voice. "I don't like it when people find our hideout."

Fiona rolled her dark-brown eyes and flipped some of her platinum-blonde, mid-back-length hair from her face. Lynn glared at her. She looked so... Bitchy.

"I'm me." she said teasingly, before adding. "Or, I'm like Lynn over there. From the future."

Lynn stared at Fiona for a while before just looking ridiculously dumb. Her eyes were wide open, and her eyebrows were twitching. Marko thought she looked like a squid, for some reason. Though I (the author) can't see why he would think such a thing, since such a cute and wonderful girl like Lynn only saw the option to be confused, so she couldn't really help how she looked when she was surprised.

Once again, David sneered.

"What are you talking about?" he hissed. Fiona smiled calmly, holding her hand up.

"I'm really not here to fight. I'm just here to talk to her. I could sense her, you see. All because I'm psychic and awesome." she said brightly. Lynn kept staring at her with so wide eyes, it looked like they were about to pop out.

"Really?" she exclaimed. Fiona laughed loudly and shook her head.

"Dude, seriously, nah." she said, pointing up. "I was actually just admiring the stars when I heard you scream** 'I'm a 21'st century woman stuck in the 20'th century! You guys are going to stay here and tell me what's going on!' **...I think that sort-of gave you away, sweetie."

David sent Lynn a glare, which she avoided, turning around to stand behind Marko, holding his shoulders as if he was a shield made of flesh. She sent Fiona a glare.

"If she explodes, I'm using you as a shield to make sure none of the blood and meat touches me." she stated in a serious voice. Marko turned around and gave her a disgusted look.

"Ew, what the hell?" he asked with wide eyes. Lynn shrugged.

"Just in case."

* * *

**So yeah. I'm continuing this, don't worry! I just might need some time!**

**In your reviews, I want you to post if you want any special things in this fanfic, if you want any special creatures in it, heck, even if you want them to sing something (karaoke was popular in the eighties, right?)! I'LL MAKE IT HAPPEN, DUDES AND DUDETTES! **

**So please review! I'm begging you! HELL, EVEN IF YOU'RE ANON, REVIEW! I'LL MAKE IT WORTH IT!**


	2. Chapter 2 Sleep on the Couch!

**Last chapter was made in a hurry, so I'm sorry if it sucked! And, to add on a bit of suspense, I just wanted to tell you guys that I, Linn, am on my way to becoming a REAL musician! Yes, for "High School", or whatever you call it (in Sweden, we call it 'gymnasie'), I've been accepted for Rytmus, Norrköping's (neighbour-town to Söderköping/Soderkoping, where I live) best Music-school! HOORAY! Even in "high school", I'll continue my writing, of course! **

**And, I've recently finished watching ALL OF THE NIGHTMARE ON ELM STREET MOVIES!**

**Let's move on, shall we?**

* * *

Fiona was walking around in the vampires' cave as if she owned it! How did she dare? David looked as if he was ready to explode (which Lynn was ready for, after all, she had her flesh-shield, Marko, close-by) from anger. Fiona's dark-brown eyes landed on Lynn, and her thin lips curved up to a smirk.

"I heard you're a wreck." she stated teasingly. Lynn paused, letting the words sink in, before she slowly nodded and started to roll up the sleeves of her black, long-sleeved shirt, while she stepped forwards with her hands curled up into fists.

"Say that to my face, infidel!" she roared, and was about to charge forwards, when Marko stepped in front of her and grabbed her shoulder, rolling his eyes.

"Lynn, please." he stated, sighing and rolling his eyes. "Don't go on a rampage now. I'm starting to get a headache."

Lynn growled and glared at him instead.

"Shut up, perm-face!" she exploded, and took another step forwards, but Marko forced himself to smile and grab her shoulder again.

"I'm... Just going to forget the fact that you just called me... that." he said slowly, really trying not to sound as angry as he really was. Apparantly, Fiona thought this was all pretty funny, since she started to laugh.

"But she's RIGHT!" she exclaimed, continuing to laugh. Lynn giggled for a moment, before she started to laugh out in a roar, tears running down her face, and gasping for air. Fiona suddenly got serious, her face as stone. "Now, I think it's time I told you why I'm here."

Lynn nodded and got serious as well, shielding herself with Marko, who sighed and just accepted that he was going to be a flesh-shield for a while in the future. Fiona reached into her black coat and pulled out a letter, holding it out for Lynn to take. No-one moved for a while, until Paul grinned and took the letter, using his awesome vampire-speed to show up by Lynn's side and giving her the letter. Lynn, who didn't understand what the letter was supposed to do, stared at it for a while, until Fiona sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You're supposed to open it, dumbass." she said, shaking her head. Lynn pouted, but did as she was told. When she opened the letter, her eyes widened, and she stared at it in horror. Marko studied her face, but didn't say anything. That was, until she looked him in the eyes with a look of fear.

"...It's... It's..." she couldn't finish the sentence, as she dropped the letter to the ground, and Fiona sent her a smirk. Marko picked up the letter and raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell?" he asked, raising the letter for everyone to see. It was a picture of a great white shark, in a fishtank, with a ten-year-old Lynn standing outside it, smiling and having her arm wrapped around the waist of a teenaged guy who looked to be around seventeen years old. They were both smiling, but Lynn had tears in her eyes in the picture. Lynn stared at Fiona with wide eyes, pointing at her.

"How..." she started, swallowing suddenly, then continuing. "How... Could you know about that? It was a family secret! We never told anyone about what happened that day!"

Fiona smirked and shrugged.

"I just wanted you to know... I know everything about sharks." she stated. Lynn's body was shaking, Marko felt anxious. Why was she being so crazy about a picture?

"Lynn, what's wrong?" he asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. She turned her face to look at him with wide eyes.

"There's a shark in that photo." she whispered. Marko raised one eyebrow, fighting against the urge to get amused or chuckle.

"Yes... And?" he asked again. Lynn looked desperate, as if she was a moment away from complete panic.

"...I'm scared of sharks." she said. Marko face-palmed. Of course. She was an idiot. He was supposed to approach her like an idiot. He thought that she was scared because it was her brother or something in the picture, and that they had kidnapped her brother. But nope. The picture just made Lynn think of how scared she was of sharks.

Speaking of sharks, Lynn had officially promised herself never to look at a shark again after the dream-accident in the previous story.

Fiona smirked and stretched her arms up high, as if she was trying to touch the cieling.

"You see, I'm part of a group, and we're all very interested in time-and-space-travelling, and we love sharks. So, I hope you wouldn't mind if we... Say, borrowed your little sweet Lynn?" she asked Marko with a sly grin on her face. Paul growled, and appeared in front of her, grabbing her throat tightly and giving her a grin back.

"And who's to say we don't kill you now?" he asked teasingly, leaning closer to whisper something in her ear. Lynn couldn't hear it, since she was a human, but the rest of the vampires heard it, and Lynn could see how Marko's face became much more serious. Fiona chuckled, as good as she could with her throat being blocked by the vampire's hand.

"You think that me dying will protect her? My group isn't the only one after her! You better hold her tight, or she'll get taken away by others... People who are far more famous than you!" she exclaimed. "Don't try to separate what's real and what's fantasy... Because you're doomed to lose her one day!"

Lynn stared at Fiona with wide eyes. Fiona spat Paul in the face and then her gaze landed on Lynn's face.

"In the time-and-space-travelling lies the secret of immortality! Many dangerous figures will come after you! You will never be safe!" she screamed, laughing wildly when Paul released his grip of her to wipe his face clean. "Not even in your sleep will you be safe! They'll see you, they'll get you!"

Fiona laughed wildly, even as Paul threw himself forwards and ripped her throat open, sucking her blood. Lynn gasped, but couldn't stop watching. If she chose to actually continue to like Marko the way she did, she would have to do stuff like that. Since Marko was a vampire. So basically, their relationship was hanging on Lynn being able to chew through necks, meat and blood and gore... It made her shiver just by thinking of it.

Marko sighed and covered Lynn's eyes, trying to keep the graphic image away from her poor eyes. David rolled his eyes and walked to the opening of the cave.

"Sunrise is coming. Boys, let's go to sleep!" he said in a strong voice. Lynn raised her eyebrows, raising her hand.

"But what about me?" she asked. Marko turned to look at her, and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"You sleep on the couch." he stated. Lynn stared at him as the vampires hurried towards the hole where they slept. Then, she scowled, and at last, she threw herself onto the couch, closing her eyes and falling asleep immediately.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3 Nightmares?

**Hello! I want to dedicate this chapter to Kayza (Also known here as Magdaforssens Kajsa Anka), my dog! She came to my family last friday, and has already crawled her way to my heart. Therefore, I will, by the way, not be able to write as much as I usually do. My parents are sick, so I have to take care of our dog... But it works for me. I hope you'll like it! I decided to mix in something new, since I thought it would be a little bit boring if I did "the same thing" as in the prequel. **

**I really hope I won't lose readers for this... **

**Let's go!**

* * *

Lynn opened her eyes and knew that she was dreaming. Why did she know she was dreaming? She was in the sea, on a surf-board, her legs in the water, and no land anywhere. There was no way Marko and the vampires would be cruel enough to just leave her in the ocean, which only left her with one theory; she was dreaming. It was probably a nightmare. Lynn's nightmares always started calmly, but usually gradually became worse.

A scream escaped her throat when she saw a triangular, sharp shape get closer to her board from a couple of hundred meters away. She started to panic. There was a shark in her nightmare. THERE WAS A SHARK IN HER NIGHTMARE!

However, Lynn was wrong. When she looked more carefully, she saw that it wasn't a fin. It was a hand with claws as fingers. It was getting closer. Lynn closed her eyes sharply, biting her lower lip in panic.

"It's just a dream, just a dream!" she whispered in panic. "Oh, God..."

A voice behind her, strong and jagged, suddenly spoke, making her breath hitch and her eyes open widely.

"Nope. Just me."

She was no longer in the sea, she was now standing in a dark classroom, a classroom she remembered as the room her class was in during homeroom-hours. Everything looked as if there'd been a fire there, burnt and cracked. Someone stood behind her. Lynn didn't dare to turn around, she could just stand still, paralyzed by her own fear.

"A little birdy told me ya know how to travel through space and time, hon..." that gruff, jagged voice spoke, and Lynn felt something metallic touch her arm and softly go up and down, tickling her skin in an uncomfortable way. "How 'bout you tell uncle Freddy, huh?"

Lynn's eyes opened widely, and she realized what she was doing, where she was. She threw herself forwards, barely avoiding the clawed fingers cutting through her body. Landing roughly on her knees, she struggled to stand and turn around, facing whatever had been standing behind her.

It was a man. On his head was a brown, slightly burnt fedora, his face was burnt and disfigured, he wore a red and green-striped sweater, and on his right hand was a brown glove with knives on the fingers, as if he had claws. He was grinning widely, his silver-grey eyes twinkling dangerously. Lynn swallowed harshly and took a step backwards, keeping her head low, as if she was trying to get a tiger to ignore her. The man stopped and raised his right hand, grinning widely.

"Come on, little Lynnie, tell Freddy how to become immortal in the human world!" he exclaimed, his hand slashing down right where Lynn had been standing only moments ago, but she managed to dodge even that slash, running to the door and throwing herself out through it. She didn't land in the school corridor, however, she landed outside a big house with the numbers 1428 on it. Without even thinking, she knew exactly where she was. She had seen "A Nightmare on Elm Street" before.

And Freddy Krueger was much more scary in real life. She narrowed her eyes and held onto her head, sighing. How was it possible? Freddy wasn't real! On the other hand, she didn't really have the right to say what's real and what's not. She had, after all, kissed a vampire from the 80's, and travelled back in time. Could she say that a monster in a dream is unreal?

She didn't have the time to think further, as she saw the shadow of Freddy over her, so she turned around, facing him. A gasp escaped her lips, and she jumped, but he grabbed her arms, holding her still, smirking and humming, running his hands up and down her arms, not leaving a single scratch.

"Think of it, girly..." he murmured, still smirking. "Immortality! You should know how it tastes like... Seeing as you're with that vampire. Being immortal without having to kill people... Isn't that what you want? Well, I want it. I want it so badly..."

He trailed off, and leaned his face closer to her. Lynn closed her eyes sharply, flinching.

"Ew... You smell like..." she didn't continue, as she opened her eyes and stared at him with wide eyes. "...You smell like charcoal and gasoline..."

Freddy grinned widely and raised his right hand.

"Maybe you need some persuasion before you'll tell me... I'll gladly persuade you... After all, we have all day!" he exclaimed, his right hand slashing down on her arm, making her scream out in pain and throw herself backwards, still screaming loudly. She landed on her behind, clutching her bleeding arm tightly. When Freddy took a step forwards, he grinned as Lynn scooted backwards, whimpering and screaming when he grabbed her by the collar of her black hoodie and lifted her up so high so her feet didn't even touch the ground. "Did you know that seven percent of your body weight is blood? Be happy, you're losing weight over here!"

Lynn felt the tears run down her face, and she tried to struggle out of Freddy's grip, but he was much stronger. His glove-free hand poked her wound on her arm and stuck his fingers in it, digging deeper, making Lynn scream as loudly as she could. He leaned closer to her face, bringing her down to reach his eye-level.

"Tell. Me." he growled. Lynn smiled bitterly while screaming and crying.

"I... Have no idea... what you're talking about!" she exclaimed, gasping when she suddenly was dropped to the ground. Her hand went to her assaulted wound, and she bit her lower lip in pain. This mass-murderer was crazy! Freddy squatted down, narrowing his eyes.

"You had better be kidding." he stated. Lynn shook her head in defiance, glaring at him.

"I don't know anything about immortality. Try to become a vampire." she hissed. "I don't know how I got here, and I don't know how to get back. That's the truth. Deal with it!"

She spat him in his face, making him step backwards and wipe his face. A smirk started to spread across his face, but then, Lynn heard something.

"Lynn! Lynn, come on, wake up!"

She screamed when Freddy jumped forwards, slashing his right hand to slash her stomach, but she opened her eyes suddenly, and Freddy was gone.

Marko stood by the couch, holding her shoulders and looking bewildered. Lynn stared at him with wide eyes before her hands went down to her stomach, feeling if Freddy had killed her. He hadn't. Then, she looked at her arm, where he had slashed her. The blood was running down her arm, dripping down to the ground. She gasped and threw herself up from the couch, but Marko grabbed her hand and forced her to lie down again, his hand on her cheek.

"What the hell happened to you, Lynn?" he asked softly. Lynn looked around, bewildered.

"That... That thing Fiona said... Um, I think the news are spreading fast..." she whispered. Marko raised an eyebrow, so she explained more. "I was almost murdered in my sleep by a monster who controls dreams..."

* * *

**There it is!**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4 What is Happening to me?

**Hi! Triquetra here again! Lol, I made a mistake and only uploaded a small part of the chapter xD Here is the full chappie!**

** I'm really sorry it took such a long time for me to update! Truth to be told, my family just got a dog, and I've been spending a lot of time taking care of it, and with Junior High coming to an end, I've got a lot of tests and stuff to do! Besides, I've been very sick for a long time, was dizzy, felt sick and fainted a couple of times just in time for a national exam -_-'**

**Anyway, I hope you'll like this chapter! I've been thinking about a tip from a reviewer called Sarah-Frog-Brothers-Fan, a tip about... Well, you'll see in another chapter... xD**

**Please forgive me for not updating, and onto the story!**

* * *

Marko didn't believe her at first. I mean, who would, right? A girl, waking up right after being teleported to the eighties, new country, new timezone, new everything! He just thought that she was stressed, but the fact remained that Lynn had been slashed. Not cut, _slashed_. Her arm looked totally mangled, and it took a lot of his self-control to refrain from licking the blood away and/or kill her. If Marko wanted her to really like him the way he liked her, he was going to have to go all out and really protect her. Never had he really cared about a girl like her, so he wanted her to be different from those one-night-stands he'd killed after sleeping with.

But enough about Marko. Lynn was sitting on the couch, her hands tightly clenched on her lap, shaking. Her wound had been bandaged in the cave, since she didn't want to go to the hospital. She was so afraid of falling asleep, and she knew that she'd get sedated when the wound was going to be sewn shut. Therefore, she just wanted it bandaged by Marko. David, Paul and Dwayne had left the cave to get Lynn some food (and to get something for themselves, which they didn't tell her, since they thought she was going crazy), so Marko and Lynn were all alone. Marko sighed and sat down in the couch next to Lynn, looking intensely at her.

"So... This dude in your dream wants you to tell him how to travel through space and time?" he asked. Lynn nodded once, biting her lower lip, an anxious habit of hers. After her nodding, Marko nodded as well, being silent for a while, until he spoke again. "And you have no idea of how you did it?"

Lynn gave out a sigh. She knew he was going to ask that.

"No, I told you, Lupa did all of this." she stated. "I have no idea of how she did it!"

Marko shook his head and walked away, but suddenly paused, sniffing the air. His eyes narrowed slightly. Something, a scent, was drawing his attention. Furrowing his eyebrows, he turned around to look at Lynn, who was in the couch still. But the scent was still there. It was a pretty disgusting smell, like a mixture between a fart and wet dog. His eyes widened. He could hear a sniffing sound, and a silent sneeze. Lynn heard it as well, and got up, her hand against her wounded arm. She met Marko's gaze.

"What is that sound?" she asked silently, almost whispering. Marko shook his head, confused.

"I have no idea. It stinks, and it sounds almost like a piglet." he murmured, softly grabbing Lynn's arm, the one without the wound, and placing her behind himself in a shielding motion. However, when the creature that had been making the sounds and sending out that awful stench showed up, it wasn't what they thought it was.

Lynn had expected a werewolf.

Marko had expected Paul.

The thing that stumbled out from around the corner and stumbled on its ears wasn't either of those things. It had green-grey eyes and a sad look in its face, wrinkles all over its small body. The Basset Hound-puppy sat down and looked at them with a drowsy look in its eyes. Lynn stared at it for a couple of moments before she smiled and lowered herself down to the ground.

"Awe, it's a puppy!" she exclaimed. The small puppy barked in a high tone, waving its tail and stumbling towards Lynn in a clumsy trot, tripping over its ears over and over again. The teenaged girl found the dog as very cute and adorable. Lynn picked it up in her arms and held it so that its legs were sort-of waving around down there, along with its tail. "Isn't it just adorable?"

Marko scrunched up his nose and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, adorable..." he muttered and waved his hand slightly. "Get rid of it already."

Lynn gasped and gave him the puppy-eyes and held up the puppy to try and make his heart melt. It didn't work. He just rolled his eyes and said the same thing again.

"Get rid of it." he said again, crossing his arms over his chest. Lynn pouted and gave him a glare.

"You're so cold-hearted." she muttered sourly. Marko rolled his eyes and started to walk away, but Lynn placed the puppy on the ground and ran to stand in front of him, placing her hand on his chest, glaring up at him. "Okay, look here, mister! I don't ask for much! I've been placed in a place I don't want to be in, in another time! People, including you, have tried to murder me, I've been having nightmares about sharks, so you don't have the right to tell me what I can and can't do! SO LET ME KEEP THE GODDAMNED PUPPY!"

Marko just stared at her, then he smirked and leaned close to her face. His breath was sort-of heavy for a vampire, and he placed a hand on her cheek, his nose almost touching her nose.

"What will you do if I let you keep it?" he asked silently. The puppy was whining on the floor, but didn't move. Lynn swallowed and was about to back away when Marko's arm snaked around her waist and pulled her closer. Lynn avoided eye-contact, mostly because of the fact that he was a vampire, a monster. She wasn't realy allowed to love him. The problem with them being together was that he was undead and she was mortal.

After a couple of moments, Marko sighed in defeat.

"Fine, but keep it away from me. I don't like dogs." he muttered. Lynn squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek a million times and jumping to the puppy.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Marko!" she shouted excitedly, while hugging the puppy. Marko shrugged and walked past her, sitting down on the couch.

"Don't thank me just yet. I don't own this place. So you'll have to ask someone else if you're allowed to keep it here... Speaking of which, here he comes..." he said calmly, looking at the entrance to the cave. Lynn gulped, knowing exactly who Marko was talking about.

David, who entered the cave at that moment, gave her a scornful glare before marching right past her.

"What is she still doing here?" he demanded from Marko, who flinched and stared at him with wide eyes. Lynn rolled her eyes.

"Nice to meet you too, buttercup!" she stated sarcastically. The puppy barked once, as if agreeing with her. David rolled his eyes in return and faced Marko, still demanding that answer. "Geez, don't shower me with your neverending love for me, bro!"

Ignoring her comment, the two vampires stared at each others, neither moving at all. That was, until shouts and roars of laughter entered the cave. Lynn didn't have to turn around to relize that Paul and Dwayne were back, mostly because the puppy ran away and hid somewhere in the cave at that moment. An arm around her shoulders confirmed what she feared. Paul, the most annoying damn Twisted Sister-look-alike, was back in the cave, ready to annoy the hell out of her.

"Speaking of showering people with their neverending love..." Paul muttered and grinned, chuckling and grinning at Dwayne, who was just grinning widely while looking between David and Marko. How the two could find something so stupid as entertaining, Lynn didn't know. But she knew that they were dumb, so... It didn't matter.

"Get off me, Twisted Sister-Paul!" she exclaimed, wiggling out of his grip. "I swear, you're a pain in the ass! Just like my damn older brother!"

Marko and David were still having their litte glaring-contest, until Marko suddenly spoke.

"Paul. Could you please take Lynn and that ugly dog to the Boardwalk? Dwayne, you can go too." he said calmly. "David and I have to talk."

Lynn was about to complain when Paul grinned and placed a hand over her mouth and pulled her up under his arm, carrying her out of the cave while Dwayne caught the puppy and easily carried it out. The dog didn't complain, though, it actually seemed to like him.

"WHAT THE HELL, RELEASE ME, YOU FRICKING CAVEMAN!" Lynn was about to roar, but it only sounded like: "MHAWHEHHEAEHMOAM!"

Paul and Dwayne laughed as they carried her out and up to the cliff the cave was under.

"Come on, Lynn!" Dwayne exclaimed teasingly, while Paul kept roaring with laughter. Lynn realized that they were going to go on their bikes, and bit Paul's hand as hard as she could, making him flinch and release her. She took a few steps backwards, glaring at them.

"There's no way IN HELL I'm going on one of those death-machines again!" she hissed, continuing to back away while Paul and Dwayne advanced more and more for every step she took.

"Come on, Lynn, don't be a coward!" Paul teased. Something inside her just snapped. She had no idea what happened to her. One moment, she was backing away from them, and the next, she had slammed Paul against the ground, glaring wildly at him with glowing, golden eyes.

"I'M NOT A COWARD!" she roared, her entire body shaking from anger, but mostly fear. Her eyes were blinded by a bright light...

_"Chicken, chicken, puny little coward!" her brother teased as he threw her favorite stuffed animal, a fluffy lamb, around. Lynn was crying and holding out her arms._

_"Give them back!" she cried, sobbing and wiping the tears on her pink, long-sleeved dress. Her older brother held the fluffy lamb so she wouldn't reach it, smirking down at her._

_"A coward doesn't deserve stuffed toys!" he shouted at her, looking around and finding a pair of scissors, suddenly grabbing them and cutting the head of the stuffed animal. Lynn screamed and ran into her room, slamming the door shut._

_"I HATE YOU!"_

Lynn's hands were shaking. She could see clearly again. Paul looked confused and scared, and Dwayne looked surprised. She realized she was straddling Paul's waist, her nails cutting into his throat. Even though Paul is immortal, she got scared, and got off him, landing on her behind, terrified.

"...What...?" she started, but felt tears running down her face. She looked up at Dwayne, with the puppy in his arms, and Paul, who stood up and crouched in front of her, looking concerned, like he actually was worried about her. She felt helpless and anxious, and lost all control. She broke down crying, clinging onto Paul as if her life was on the line, as if she would die if she let go.

* * *

**So that's that! I hope you enjoyed it! Please, review if you want anything in this story!**


	5. Chapter 5 Cute werewolf!

**Hey! **

**So... Summer's coming closer! What are YOU going to do this summer? **

**I'm going to visit one of my best friends ever, who lives VERY far away from my city... And then I'm going to take care of Kayza. So yeah xD**

**Remember: If you want anything in the story, or if you have ANY requests at all, leave a review, and I'll try my best to make it happen!**

**Thank you! Let's continue with the story!**

* * *

Lynn was unsure of when Paul had carried her back inside. She didn't realize that Marko took her in his arms and tried to comfort her. Not even when he whispered that she would be okay, not even when the puppy started to whine. Her entire world just blacked out.

What was happening to her? She felt so... Strong, and yet the pain inside her body was almost tugging at her heart, ripping and cascading inside her. It felt like a thousand nails being hammered into her, as if she was being stretched, as if her body was breaking.

Marko felt horrible. He had smelt it coming on, but he hadn't been able to react in time. His eyes widened when he realized what was happening. The fullmoon was grinning at them from its place in the night-sky, taunting them. While Lynn was writhing in pain, screaming and crying, Paul and Marko were panicking. David had left a long time ago, telling them he wouldn't come back until just before sunrise, taking Dwayne with himself.

"What're we supposed to do, Marko?" Paul asked in a concerned voice, holding one of Lynn's hands while she screamed in pain. Her eyes were tightly closed. Marko kept his eyes on her face, holding her other hand.

"...I don't know..." he murmured. "You should get out of here, so you won't get hurt."

Paul raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" he asked. "How could she possibly hurt me?"

At that comment, Marko raised his head and glared at him.

"How do you think? She's turning, you idiot! This is her first time turning into a werewolf! She's defenseless against the wolf inside her, and it's going to kill you if you don't get out of here!" he hissed. Paul flinched and took a step backwards, his eyes wide.

"But what about you?" he asked. Marko didn't answer him. At that, Paul's eyes shone with disappointment, and he placed a hand on his 'brother's shoulder, squeezing it slightly, before leaving. He paused at the entrance of the cave. "Just make sure neither of you get hurt, or I'll kill you."

Marko didn't answer him, since Lynn suddenly opened her now jade, almost glowing, eyes. He saw her open her mouth as sharp fangs grew out, and her face was almost pulled out, while her spine was rearranged, and her legs and arms grew. Her feet and hands changed into big paws, and fur started to spread all over her body. A big, red-brown wolf replaced Lynn's body, and Marko slowly backed away as it whined and had its eyes closed.

"Lynn?" Marko whispered softly, his eyes filled with concern. The wolf suddenly snapped its eyes open, staring at him with glowing jade eyes. A growl sounded from its throat as it stood tall. Marko's eyes were filled with concern and fear, as he thought she didn't recognize him.

_An enemy stood in front of her. _

_**What is it?**_

_It was supposed to die. She had to kill it._

_**No! Not Marko!**_

_But it had to die! It had to die right away! The flesh was calling to her!_

_**Don't!**_

Marko backed away again. The wolf barked viciosly and snapped its jaws in the air once, before suddenly pouncing towards the cave's entrance. Marko narrowed his eyes. If there was one certain thing, it was that he couldn't let a werewolf run free in the middle of the night in Santa Carla. He ran after it.

The only thing he saw when he got out of the cave was the retreating form of the gigantic wolf running away from the cave, howling and growling.

"Lynn!" he screamed, trying to gain its attention, but failing. The wolf disappeared into the fog, its growls the only proof it ever existed. Marko's face was filled with anxiety. He felt panic, mostly for Lynn's well-being.

Meanwhile, Paul was on the beach, watching the fullmoon while enjoying the blood of a guy who had been trying to mess with him. He could've sworn he heard Marko's voice screaming, but thought again. Marko was still in the cave with Lynn, so there was no problem.

However, when he heard a low growl nearby, he turned around and stared into the jade eyes of a huge, red-brown wolf. He knew it was a werewolf immediately, and he could tell it was Lynn from the look in its eyes.

"Lynn?" he asked, holding out a hand, concerned for the girl. He _did_ think of the girl as a little sister, mostly since his real little sister was long since dead. Somehow, she reminded him of her. It freaked him out. But she had a pure heart, that kid. So he felt the need to protect her. "Everything'll be okay."

The wolf growled and suddenly barked, showing its dangerous, sharp fangs gleaming in the moonlight.

_**"HOW CAN I EVER BE OKAY? I'M A MONSTER!" **_the wolf screamed at him. Paul took a step backwards, keeping eyecontact.

"Relax..." he murmured, not moving. Then, he felt that the wolf had calmed down ever so slightly, and he took a step forwards again, slowly making his way to his best friend's girlfriend. "You're a cute wolf, Lynn."

The wolf didn't move, it just stared intensely at him.

_**"Don't get any ideas, Paul..."**_ it muttered softly. Paul now stood right in front of it, and raised his left hand. The wolf flinched slightly, growling softly, but then allowed Paul to place his hand on its head. As Paul continued to stroke its head, it closed its eyes, visibly calming down.

"See, you're a good dog!" he stated with a dumb grin, making the wolf roll its eyes. Then, Paul's grin faltered. "...But how are you supposed to change back?"

The wolf didn't move, it didn't speak, it just stood there, letting him pet its head softly, seeming like it enjoyed it. Marko got to the scene, not making a move or sound, still unseen by Paul and the wolf. His face was an emotionless mask.

_**"I don't know how to turn back..." **_the wolf muttered, completely calm now. Then, Paul noticed how the wolf's eyes stopped glowing jade and slowly changed to a color somewhere between green and grey - Lynn's eyecolor. Then, the fur started to fall off its body.

Marko looked away as Lynn started to change back to her human form. She had been in that form for less than an hour.

Paul caught her when she fell to the ground, unconcious. His face was a soft mask as he chuckled and picked her up bridal-style.

"You're just like my little sister..." he muttered, rolling his eyes. Marko disappeared before anyone saw him, leaving with a soft sigh. At least the danger was over...

...For now.

* * *

**Okay! Sucky chapter as usual, but I felt like I needed some Paul in this, and some doggy-style! **

**...OMG NOOOO NOT IN THAT WAY! DX SHIT, NOW I'LL HAVE TO EXPLAIN MYSELF! With doggy-style, I meant WEREWOLVES!**

**Anyway, review!**


	6. Chapter 6 Need New Clothes!

**I'm sorry about the last chapter! I just really wanted Lupa's genes to show up again, and I've missed the werewolves! So, if you didn't like last chapter, I apologize! **

**Anyway, here's another chapter, and I hope you'll like it better than the last one.**

**Read and review!**

* * *

Paul brought her back to the cave within only moments, still carrying her bridal-style. Marko was sitting on the couch, looking annoyed. Even though he was worried about Lynn, Paul had to ask him what was wrong. So, he stood in front of Marko with her in his arms, looking down at him with a questioning look.

"What's wrong, Marko?" he asked slowly, carefully, as if not wanting to anger him. His eyes snapped up to glare at Paul with a vicious look in his eyes, and he stood so suddenly, Paul nearly dropped Lynn to the ground.

"Let go of her." he hissed sharply. Then Paul realized it. Marko was jealous. His best friend, who had Lynn as his girlfriend, was jealous of him just being with her for a couple of moments. Not wanting to stir up more trouble than needed, he did as Marko told him and gave him the werewolf-girl, offering a small smile before walking off.

There was too much drama in the cave for him.

When Lynn woke up, it was night again. She wasn't sure of how long she'd been asleep, but her head was pounding when she tried to sit up from the couch she was on. Now that she thought about it, the couch felt really weird compared to how it was earlier. Before, it was soft, but now it felt pretty hard and squishy.

...Couch?

Lynn looked down, only to scream in surprise and throw herself backwards in chock.

"MARKO!" she screamed, landing on her behind on the cave-floor. Marko, who woke up at that exact moment, opened his eyes and looked down at her.

"...What're you doing there?" he asked, scratching the back of his head. Lynn glared at him for a moment before she sighed and leaned back, her head and back against the couch. She felt Marko playing with a few strands of her hair. "...Sleep well?"

She nodded slowly. When she didn't say anything, Marko yawned once before stretching his arms and smiling.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" he asked her, still smiling. Lynn shrugged. She hadn't really thought about one thing...

One thing she realized at that exact moment.

What was she wearing?

She looked down at herself, only to flinch. That same dress she had been wearing back when she was supposed to banish the vampires and Frogg brothers + Sam. Her eyes slowly trailed up, only to flinch when Marko was right up in her face, their noses almost touching. Lynn aws unsure of what to say, and thanked the Gods Marko spoke first.

"You need new clothes." he stated, still smiling. Lynn's surprised look turned into a frown. She didn't break the eye-contact as she spoke very slowly and calmly.

"...I don't like shopping." she deadpanned. Marko smiled slightly wider as he nodded and she shook her head. "No way." Marko kept smiling and nodding. "I refuse." He didn't even break the eye-contact. "I'd rather die."

"I could fix that." David's voice spoke sharply, so suddenly, both Marko and Lynn flinched. Lynn rolled her eyes and stood, glaring at him.

"You suffer from serious problems, man." she said sourly. Marko stood by her side, his arm wrapped around her shoulders. David gave him a look before Paul and Dwayne stepped out from their little sleeping-place. Paul sent Lynn a grin and Dwayne was smiling ever so slightly.

"Yo, Lynn!" Paul exclaimed, appearing right in front of her, making her breath hitch and her heart jump up into her throat. She shoved him harshly backwards.

"You idiot! I nearly got a heart-attack!" she exclaimed, suddenly laughing because of Paul's expression. Marko rolled his eyes and sighed. Paul then teased her.

"You're the idiot, Lynn! You're stuck in a cave with four totally hot dudes, who're vampires, and you're only wearing that tiny article of clothing! Think about poor Marko! He must go wild inside his head every time he sees you!" he teased. Lynn blushed darkly and shoved him again.

"...Shut up..." she muttered, rolling her eyes and trying to stop her face from becoming so red. David rolled his eyes and suddenly stood by the entrance to the cave.

"I don't want her leaving the cave." he stated sharply, giving her a death-glare, but everyone started to complain.

"Aw, come on, David!" Paul whined. Marko sighed.

"Just because you have a problem with her doesn't mean she can go around without clothes." he stated. Dwayne nodded.

"Lynn deserves a night out." he said calmly. Lynn just stood tall, her arms crossed over her chest. She nodded.

"Yes. Yes, I do." she stated. David snarled before rolling his eyes and turning his back to them.

"Whatever. Just keep her out of my face." he hissed. Lynn glared at him, but bit her lower lip. There was that little dog-problem. Speaking of which, where was that puppy from earlier?

Edgar rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, giving Sam a glare.

"I told you it was a bad idea to get a dog. And I told you it'd run away as soon as you'd try to walk without a leash." he stated. Sam whined and shrugged, holding the Basset hound-puppy in his arms.

"Come on! It was a mistake! It's back now, at least!" he exclaimed. Alan shook his head.

"I agree with Edgar." he stated. Sam rolled his eyes.

"You always agree with Edgar."

"Do not!"

"Yes, you do!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Ye-"

Edgar shoved them both to the sides.

"Act like adults! This is just childish! Think of what's at stake here." he hissed. Sam tried to stiffle a chuckle, and bit his lower lip, trying so hard not to laugh. Edgar noticed this and sighed, rolling his eyes. "It's not funny! Now, keep an eye out for bloodsuckers!"

* * *

**That's it! Did you like it? **

**I sure hope you did!**

**THE FROGG BROTHERS + SAM ARE BACK! :D FINALLY! **

**So... Review?**


	7. Chapter 7 Cult of Insanity?

**I'm back again! From now on, until August, I won't have any homework at all, no exams, NOTHING! SO NOW I'LL BE TOTALLY DEVOTED TO MY WRITING! FINALLY **

**Read and review!**

* * *

Lynn got off Marko's bike at the Boardwalk, holding his hand while looking around with wide eyes. The Boardwalk was much more awesome in real life, compared to when she saw the movies. For once in her life, she was completely stunned, unable to speak or think, just distracted by the many bright lights, the people running around laughing and talking and the different scents. Marko seemed amused by the fact she was so compelled, and pulled her closer, his arm around her shoulders. They both noticed a lot of girls glaring at Lynn as they walked past them, probably jealous of her for dating a guy like Marko.

"What do you want?" he asked her calmly, leaving the other vampires by the bikes. Lynn bit her lower lip and saw a small shop that was selling several t-shirts and jeans. She swore she even saw shoes and leather-jackets. Following her gaze, he noticed the shop and led her inside. Lynn held back a chuckle when she saw a black, big t-shirt with a wolf howling at the moon on it. She picked it up and held it for Marko to see.

"What do you think?" she asked him, laughing. Marko chuckled and shook his head.

"I think I can hear people wolf-whistling after you already." he joked light-heartedly, continuing to look around in the heaps of clothes, trying to find something nice in her size. He found a pair of green converse, and pulled them out, chucking them in Lynn's direction. "Try these."

She did as she was told, and was surprised as to how perfectly the shoes fit her. The fact that converse were popular in the eighties was completely unknown to her, and she was happy to find a pair of her favorite shoes again.

After about half an hour, they had bought Lynn two pairs of jeans; one pair in black and one pair in grey; a leather-jacket; four t-shirts and a pair of green converse. She decided to wear the clothes immediately instead of continuing to walk around in the dirty, white dress she'd been wearing for God-knows-how-long.

She walked next to Marko, wearing black, skin-tight jeans, green converse, a t-shirt with Kiss on it, and a leather-jacket over that. Anyone could look at her and guess she actually _was_ from the eighties.

While the two walked around the Boardwalk, laughing, talking, and joking, they found themselves standing on the beach, all alone, just them and the waves. Lynn laughed and sat down in the sand, leaning her head against Marko's shoulder.

"This has been an awesome night, Marko." she said, smiling brightly. To Marko, her smile was lighting up his entire world, but he didn't say that. He only smiled back, leaning slightly closer.

Their lips were almost touching, when...

Marko was grabbed from behind and thrown backwards. Lynn screamed in surprise and crawled backwards, seeing Marko hit the sand a couple of meters away. The first thing Lynn noticed were two red eyes glaring down at her, and the stomping of two feet getting closer to her. She cried out in fear when two hands grabbed her by the collar of her t-shirt and lifted her up from the ground.

Marko was shouting her name, standing up within the span of milliseconds, but he was kicked away again by another vampire. Lynn's eyes were filled with fear and panic when she met the eyes of the vampire that was holding her still. The other vampire was standing by Marko, his foot on Marko's back.

"Beast, make sure he doesn't get up." the vampire who was holding Lynn still hissed, still keeping eye-contact. "I want some time to play with this one, with him watching."

Lynn recognized him from the Lost Boys movie; he was originally a surf nazi she'd seen on the Boardwalk the same night. She briefly thought about how he could've become a vampire, but was interrupted by him getting close to her face, his alcoholic breath smashing into her nostrils.

"You bastards! Get the fuck away from here before we kill you!" Marko roared angrily. Lynn was about to speak as well, but was interrupted by the surf nazi suddenly gasping and freezing, his grip on Lynn's collar getting stronger. When she looked down, she saw a sharp, pointy stake sticking out of his chest. She was dropped to the ground suddenly, as the vampire exploded, water and ice hitting Lynn's face and the ground. The vampire that had been holding Marko down stood still for a moment before it suddenly vanished.

A hand was held up in front of Lynn's face. At first, she flinched, but then she looked up at the hand's owner, only to be stunned. The owner of the hand rolled his eyes.

"Well?" he asked, offering her a very small smile. "Are you going to stand or not?"

Lynn could only stare at Sam, who stood in front of Edgar and Alan. The two Frogg brothers were looking at each others, almost speaking telepathically, while Sam kept smiling. Marko appeared by her side within a matter of moments, glaring at the vampire-hunters, and helping her up. Biting her lower lip, Lynn smiled at Marko before placing a hand on his chest, right before he'd started to walk towards the three.

"Marko, get back to the bike. I'll be there." she said softly, smiling a reassuring smile to him. He was about to protest, but Lynn gave him a look that showed him it was important for her to talk to them in private, so he nodded, kissed her cheek and left.

As soon as he had left, Edgar glared at her.

"Are you insane? You're seriously hanging out with the enemy?" he asked sharply. Lynn glared at him, her eyes flashing jade for a moment, before she calmed down slightly.

"He's not the enemy!" she hissed angrily. "Marko's a good guy!"

"A good bloodsucker, you mean." Edgar added sourly, rolling his eyes. "You have no idea what shit you're in, huh? Well, you're in deep shit right now. If I were you, I'd stick a stake through his heart."

Suddenly, someone showed up right next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"If I were you, I'd get outta here before one of us gets hungry." Lynn heard Paul's voice say. She looked up at him to see him winking once to her before smirking at the three vampire-hunters. "Lynn doesn't seem that interested to join your little cult of insanity."

Edgar grunted.

"But she's interested in joining your community of insanity, blood and murder?" he shot back. Sam turned to him, a pleading look in his eyes. Then, he turned to Lynn, who looked away. Paul grinned and chuckled.

"Sounds a lot more fun than your little club." he stated calmly. "Come on, Lynn. The others are waiting."

Lynn nodded, swallowed deeply. When Paul started to walk away, Sam grabbed her hand and looked her in the eyes, before placing a note in her hand. He gave her a small smile, then released her hand.

Marko looked panicked when Lynn and Paul got to the bikes.

"You okay? You're not hurt, are you?" he asked frantically, walking around her, looking her up and down, as if making sure she really wasn't hurt. Lynn chuckled and grabbed his hand.

"I'm fine." she said softly. Paul chuckled and grinned as he mounted his bike.

"David and Dwayne are getting Star back." he said with the grin still there. "Should we go?"

Marko and Lynn mounted Marko's bike, and Lynn held onto his waist as they drove off, full speed, to get to David, Dwayne and Star. Somehow, Lynn couldn't help but feel like she knew what was going to happen.

* * *

**That's that!**

**I'm sorry that some of my chapters are really short! But in some of them, I just can't figure out anything more without the text becoming weird. **

**So I hope you'll forgive me!**

**By the way, today's Sweden's national day! Woohoo! NO SCHOOL TODAY! XD**

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8 Hello darling?

**OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG! I CAN EXPLAIN!**

**...No I can't. But now that I'm free from school and all, of course, the first thing that happened was that I got myself a wonderful boyfriend! He and I are "celebrating" (ohmigosh that sounds stupid) three weeks now on Saturday! Allthough that means I spend a lot of time with him... *blush* **

**Jesus Christ, I feel like Bella Swan (throws up, thankyeverymuchies). Anyways, I'm back and to celebrate that, I made you a movie-verse chapter! Which means...?**

**Now we're back to the normal LOST BOYS MOVIE! **

**I re-watched the entire trilogy, and I've got to say... Number one and number three are my favorites. I just think that number two is... BAD. It just plain sucks, there is barely any Frogg in it, and... Just no, okay?**

**Anyway, I hope you'll like this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! **

**Read and review!**

* * *

Lynn knew exactly what David was going to say when Marko's and Paul's bikes pulled up around Michael and Star. She knew what was going to happen. ...So why didn't she prevent it? Was she scared of messing things up?

"Where are you going, Star?" David asked, smirking. Lynn looked between Marko and Paul, unsure of what she was supposed to do. Neither of them were answering her glances, since they were to busy being satisfied with Star getting caught, and their leader's annoyance. Star looked slightly scared as she avoided eye-contact and spoke softly.

"For a ride." she said in a voice that tried to conceal the fear. David's eyes snapped onto Michael, and his face was blank. Star noticed his gaze and spoke again. "This is Michael."

Michael, who had no idea what the hell he was doing, the poor idiot, faked a smile to Star and held out his hand.

"Let's go..." he muttered, but David's blank look turned into one of annoyance.

"Star." he repeated, not even bothering to hide the bitterness. For a couple of moments, they had eye-contact, until Star, the coward, looked down and slowly walked to David's bike, getting up behind him, her arms wrapped around his waist. With a satisfied look on his face, David smirked at Michael. Paul laughed, grinning, and Marko smirked. Lynn realized that all eyes were on Michael, everyone was reading him like an open book... And David used him. "You know where Hudson's Bluff is overlooking the point?"

Michael rolled his eyes.

"I can't beat your bike." he muttered, his voice spiked with bitterness. David chuckled and smirk, leaning forwards.

"You don't have to beat me, Michael." he stated, grinning. "You just have to keep up."

Lynn was about to complain, when Marko turned his head to her and grinned. Paul laughed and grinned as well.

"Oh, hell no-" she started, but Marko and Paul kick-started their bikes and drove off at a roaring speed, down some stairs, with Dwayne and David, and Michael behind them. Lynn held onto Marko's waist for dear life, clinging onto him as hard as she could, trying not to focus on the fact that they were on the beach, driving at a really high speed. "I HATE YOU!"

Marko ignored her roar and started laughing and shouting with the other four vampires. When Lynn turned around, she saw Michael catching up, and smirked, winking at him in a teasing way, as if trying to make him go faster, so that he maybe would've seen the ledge before David started to usher him forwards, but it didn't work. Michael followed after David, and while Marko, Paul and Dwayne slowed down, letting Lynn off so she could regain her balance, she saw them get dangerously close to the ledge. That's when Michael saw it and fell off his bike. Lynn sprung to her feet running forwards, but she was too late.

"What the hell are you doing, huh?" he roared, suddenly punching David in the face. Lynn heard Star scream 'no', and she saw Marko, Paul and Dwayne interfere, pushing him off of David, who was grinning dangerously, staring Michael down with his icy, blue eyes.

"How far are you willing to go, Michael?" he asked slowly, still grinning. Lynn shivered, and felt Marko's arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. She barely gave him a glance, she felt too worried about the poor human. They walked down the stairs and entered the cave, the boys were shouting and screaming wildly, having too much fun to actually pay attention to the two girls who were backing away. Both Lynn and Star were nervous and both knew what was about to happen. Well, Lynn knew exactly what was going to happen. Star didn't.

Anyway, Lynn remembered the words written on the note Sam gave her, and she decided that she didn't want to be present when the whole 'Make-Michael-a-vampire-and-ruin-his-life'-thing would happen. A dangerous plan formed in her mind as she watched Marko carefully, knowing how he felt for her and how she felt for him. But if the whole thing actually followed the story-line from the movies, she knew better than to get too attached to him. (Too late for that, though, so she wanted to put some distance between them.)

When David told Marko to go get them food, Lynn took a step forwards, smiling at him.

"I can come with you." she offered, knowing that he would accept. After all, she was very good at making the puppy-face. Something inside of her even made her feel stronger about what she was going to do.

"Hold on, then." Marko muttered, looking confused that she'd willingly get up on the death-machine he called motorcycle. Lynn shivered in the cold, but did as he told her, wrapping her arms tightly around his muscled torso. Then they were off, speeding through the woods, Marko grinning while Lynn was burying her face in his jacket, trying to imagine herself in another place.

When they arrived at the Boardwalk, she got off the bike, smiling at Marko and crossing her arms over her chest.

"If you go find something to eat, I'll stay here." she assured him, readying herself to be accused a liar. However, Marko didn't say anything, he just nodded and leaned forwards, kissing her lips softly and quickly, grinning and walking away proudly. Lynn stood, shocked, her fingers trailing her lip where he had kissed her. Her eyes were slightly wide, before she shook her head. Time to concentrate.

She raised her head, sniffing the air and almost immediately smelling the Frogg brothers and Sam. Following the trail, she silently, sarcastically, thanked Lupa for making her a werewolf.

_Yeah, I'm _totally_ wishing I was never born. Great job, Lupa._

When she stood outside the comicbook-store, she didn't even get the chance to enter, since a hand grabbed her shoulder roughly and spun her around. Her eyes were wide when she was face-to-face with a man with dark, shoulder-length hair, amber eyes and wore a black, long trenchcoat and black pants. On his feet were dress-shoes in black as well. Lynn noticed that his fingernails were slightly sharpened, and he flashed her a predatory grin with sharp teeth.

"Hello, darling." he said in a soft, deep voice. Lynn stared up at him with wide eyes. She was dragged into an alley, and was about to run from the man, when something hit the back of her head, and the world became dark. Her last thoughts ran through her mind, the words on the note Sam gave her.

_We've found signs of a werewolf-clan in Santa Carla. Come to the comicbook-store by the Boardwalk as soon as possible. We need to talk._

* * *

**Oooooooh! Are you surprised? **

**...Me neither... **

**So, Lynn's knocked out again. Or, well, I don't really remember if she usually gets knocked out. It might've happened a couple of times, but anyways... **

**Who is this mysterious, creepy dude in the black cape? Or, black trenchcoat, but you get my point!**

**Reviews will be rewarded with imaginary cookies! **

**WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE? REVIEW, DAMMIT!**


	9. Chapter 9 Victor!

**I would like to thank those of you who actually have the urge to review *smile* Yes, Sarah-Frog-Brothers-Fan, I'm partially talking about you. And, you were right. Marko IS going to go insane, indeed.**

**See? I can't write when I'm stressed! Anyways, I hope you liked the last chapter!**

**Here's another one! **

**Read and review!**

* * *

**_Lynn was dreaming again. She knew that it was a bad idea to dream. Sometimes, dreams could be dangerous. Like now. _**

**_She stood in a hot boiler-room, biting her lower lip and looking worried._**

**_"Dammit!" she exclaimed anxiously. "That creepy dude in the black cape, uh, trenchcoat, shouldn't have knocked me out! If I die, I'll kill him!"_**

**_A dark chuckle echoed in the boiler-room, making Lynn change her mind._**

**_"Hello?" she called out. "Freddy? Please, don't kill me!"_**

**_A voice behind her suddenly spoke, making her jump._**

**_"I wasn't really planning to this time." he said gruffly, his arms crossed over his chest, his finger-knives scratching against each other, making an annoying sound. Lynn cringed. _**

**_"What are you planning to do then? Rape me?" she asked. "Wait, I don't want to know. Allthough... If you kill me, I might not get raped by that creepy dude in the cape... uh, trenchcoat."_**

**_Freddy rolled his eyes, sighing and face-palming himself with the hand without the knives._**

**_"Listen, kid, I don't have much time, so I just want you to listen carefully to this, what I'm about to say, okay?" he stated sourly, not letting her speak up. "I saw what deep shit you're in, and I don't want my source of immortality to die. So, I'm going to make a deal with you."_**

**_"I really don't know how to become immortal..." Lynn interrupted. Freddy glared at her._**

**_"Let me finish, brat." he hissed. "Anyway, I'll make a deal with you. I help you escape, and you do that and then figure out how to become immortal. When you've figured it out, you tell me, and I'll be able to kill you."_**

**_Lynn raised an eyebrow._**

**_"That really doesn't sound fair." she stated. Freddy grinned at her._**

**_"Or, I could..." he started, but Lynn held her hands out in front of herself, shaking her head._**

**_"I really don't want to know!" she exclaimed. Then, she looked at him with her face to the side. "But how are you going to help me get out?"_**

**_Freddy shrugged._**

**_"When he falls asleep, I'll kill him. Until then, you're on your own." he stated, disappearing. Lynn growled._**

**_"Hey! Get BACK HERE, YOU BASTARD!" she roared, _**but felt how the dream was starting to drift away from her, and she fell through a dark hole, suddenly opening her eyes.

She was in an abandoned werehouse (ohmygod, it's happening again), all alone. Her eyes widened as she slowly raised herself to a sitting position. Memories of what had happened streamed through her head.

That creepy dude in the black cape... uh, trenchcoat, had knocked her out in an alley and then brought her to an empty, except for shelves and boxes, werehouse...

Seem familiar, anyone? No?

Anyway, she decided to stand up, and was immediately showered with nausea, barely escaping vomiting when she staggered forwards, to the door she saw in the darkness. A voice, however, stopped her.

"Oh, please, don't do that, darling. I really don't feel like chasing you." the creepy, rough voice of a man spoke above her. When she looked up, she saw him sitting on a box in one of the many shelves in the werehouse. It was the same man who had knocked her out.

He was sending her a sly smirk, nodding at her.

"Good morning, by the way, my sweet." he told her, suddenly grinning widely, showing off his sharp teeth. Lynn stared at him with wide eyes, taking one step closer to the door.

"You're a vampire." she stated. The man frowned suddenly.

"You're an idiot." he shot back, rolling his eyes and jumping down to land in front of her and then towering above her, a head taller than her, his amber eyes gleaming in a way that intimidated her. His sharp fingernails scared her as well. "Odd. I can smell the wolf in you, but you can't sense it in me. Amusing. And annoying. That must mean that you haven't transformed much."

Lynn backed away from him, suddenly unsure about what she was supposed to do. Then, the man spoke again.

"You may call me Victor. I know who you are, Lynn. And I most definetly know who you're keeping company with." he stated. "It's disgusting for one of our own to even consider being around filthy vampires, especially since one of them killed _my_ Fiona."

When he mentioned Fiona's name, Lynn gasped and stared at him with wide eyes.

Did he mean...?

_Fiona smirked and stretched her arms up high, as if she was trying to touch the cieling. _

_"You see, I'm part of a group, and we're all very interested in time-and-space-travelling, and we love sharks. So, I hope you wouldn't mind if we... Say, borrowed your little sweet Lynn?" she asked Marko with a sly grin on her face. Paul growled, and appeared in front of her, grabbing her throat tightly and giving her a grin back._

_"And who's to say we don't kill you now?" he asked teasingly, leaning closer to whisper something in her ear. Lynn couldn't hear it, since she was a human, but the rest of the vampires heard it, and Lynn could see how Marko's face became much more serious. Fiona chuckled, as good as she could with her throat being blocked by the vampire's hand. _

_"You think that me dying will protect her? My group isn't the only one after her! You better hold her tight, or she'll get taken away by others... People who are far more famous than you!" she exclaimed. "Don't try to separate what's real and what's fantasy... Because you're doomed to lose her one day!"_

_Lynn stared at Fiona with wide eyes. Fiona spat Paul in the face and then her gaze landed on Lynn's face._

_"In the time-and-space-travelling lies the secret of immortality! Many dangerous figures will come after you! You will never be safe!" she screamed, laughing wildly when Paul released his grip of her to wipe his face clean. "Not even in your sleep will you be safe! They'll see you, they'll get you!"_

Lynn stared at Victor with wide eyes.

"...So... The Fiona who was killed in the cave?" she asked. "...She was your...?"

Victor rolled his eyes.

"That only proves how human you still are. Disgusting. We do not feel anything. I only kept her close because she was useful to me. And now... I am missing a messenger." he stated, growling. "I am not the leader of our group, however, I am in such a high position, I am free to do what I want to with you and your disgusting vampires."

He grinned and grabbed Lynn by the collar of her T-shirt, lifting her from the ground.

"So, if I were to... Let's say, anger you right outside their cave, and then watch you as you rip them apart yourself..." he trailed off when Lynn glared at him.

"...Shut up." she said sharply. Victor smirked at her at first, but then he frowned and lifted his head to sniff the air. Swearing, he threw Lynn behind himself and growled, just as the door flew open and someone stepped inside. Lynn's eyes widened when she saw his face.

The man she'd only seen on pictures before, looking exactly as she remembered from the photos in her house.

"Hello, Lynn." her father, Peter Southcott, said, his amber eyes looking at her intensely.

* * *

**HAH! DIDN'T EXPECT THAT, DID YOU? **

**I want you guys to review! COME ON PEOPLE, IT'S NOT THAT HARD!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10 Daddy! Doggy! Daddy! Doggy!

_**I know it's been a really long time, but I have been SO busy during these weeks. Summer, boyfriend, friends, my own personal trouble, etc. But what comes now is a finished chapter I wrote a month ago. I don't know why I never updated, and I'm sorry. but here goes!**_

**What's up, Fanfiction-readers? **

**Well... Oh, you're asking how I am feeling? How kind of you!**

**Actually, I'm suffering from a severe case of writer's block, thankyouverymuch. And I'm suffering from being fat. But that doesn't matter. My boyfriend is out of town, so I spend my time by my laptop now - and you know what that means.**

**MORE UPDATES!**

**...Yeah, thank my boyfriend for that. Anyways... Anyone seen the Avengers? Or just Thor? IS THERE ANYONE OUT THERE WHO WILL EVER UNDERSTAND MY NEVER-ENDING LOVE FOR LOKI LAUFEYSON?! SERIOSLY! I CAN'T STOP FANGIRLING! HELP ME BEFORE I LOSE FAITH AND LOVE FOR THE LOST BOYS!**

**Read and review!**

* * *

Lynn was staring at the man in the door. He was tall and slim, yet he didn't lack any musles. His face was dark, jagged and his amber eyes were practically glowing as he eyed her with slight interest. The man, her father, wore a black suit; black shirt, black tie, black shoes, you name it. He was entering the warehouse slowly, his shoes clicking against the concrete ground. Victor, her captor, still stood in front of her, slightly glaring at her father, who sent him a smirk.

"Well, I must confess that this was a job well done, Victor." he said in a strong voice that shone with authority. Victor resisted the urge to snarl, and just stepped to the side. As Lynn's father approached her, his smirk widened. "A job well done, indeed."

Lynn noticed that he had an accent that was on the border of being british, and he had a scar over his left eyebrow, cutting through it and stopping right before it reached his eye. Raising that eyebrow, he looked at her.

"Well? Are you going to say anything?" he asked. Lynn swallowed.

"You..." she started, not sure of what she was supposed to say. "You told him to do this to me?"

Her father chuckled and walked past her, holding out his arms.

"Everything has a higher purpose, kid. I'm particularly interested in being a father again. Is that hard to believe?" he asked in a kind voice. Lynn flinched at the tone. It was dripping of poison. She took a step backwards.

"I want to go back." she demanded sharply. Her father looked surprised for a moment.

"Go back... Where?" he asked slowly. Lynn clenched her jaw, collecting all of her courage.

"I want to go back to Marko."

Her father chuckled, turning his back to her and walking around.

"Oh, yes. The vampire. How fitting that one of us would find a friend in one of those... Monsters." he stated sharply, turning to her and glaring at her. Lynn growled silently.

"He's not just a friend." she told him. "And neither are the others. I like them. They know how to enjoy life. That may be because they have an eternity in front of themselves, but I don't care. And they may be monsters..."

She paused, turning her face to look out a window in the warehouse, looking at the fullmoon.

"But I am one too."

Her father took a step backwards when he realized what was going on. He growled.

"I was hoping we'd do this the easy way." he said, sighing. Lynn turned to him, her eyes glowing jade.

"There is no easy way for monsters. And you're the reason I'm like this... father! Inheriting this curse is nothing I had planned! I wanted to grow up, get a family, maybe a kid, get a real, normal job! Doing this; getting stuck in another decade, becoming a werewolf, falling in love with a vampire... That wasn't my plane!" she roared, ripping off her human skin, allowing red-brown fur take its place, and the Wolf stood in front of the other two werewolves. Neither of them had changed yet.

_**"So. How do I look?"**_ she asked sarcastically. Her father chuckled and shook his head.

"No technique. You just do what you have to, no finesse, no nothing. I'll bet that you aren't even strong." he stated teasingly, deeply wounding the wolf's pride. She roared and rushed forwards, her mouth wide open to bite him. However, he easily grabbed her by her upper jaw and flung her backwards, making her back hit the concrete wall so harshly, it broke a little. The Wolf landed on the ground, shaking off the pain and standing tall again, growling loudly, her teeth bared.

_**"You know, it would be much more fair if I was allowed to run away and get a head start." **_she tried, taking a step forwards. Her father rolled his eyes.

"It would, huh?" he asked, pretending to think about it. "Hmm. No."

Victor, who had been totally ignored, suddenly stepped forwards, grinning.

"Hello, darling." he stated, and she noticed how he grew slightly taller, his bones rearranging, jet-black fur coming out from his body, and he suddenly roared, ripping away the remains of his human skin, standing on two legs like the stereotypical werewolf from Van Helsing. His eyes were glowing amber, as he stretched his arms, eyeing his claws with a smirk.

"There is no need for you to fight us, Lynn. We do not want to hurt you, but if you fight us, I can promise you this will not be an experience you'll want to remember." her father said, smirking. Lynn eyed the situation with cautious, jade eyes. Then, she felt a familiar smell, and her eyes widened.

**No...**

The door to the warehouse was kicked open, and three monster-bashers stepped inside, looking at the three werewolves with wide eyes. Edgar spoke first.

"Holy shit, it's a family-reunion!" he exclaimed. Sam stood by his side, looking at Lynn with wide eyes, then pointing at her.

"There she is!" he shouted, and the two Frogg brothers held up silver-things, Edgar held a silver cross, and Alan held a silver chain in his hand. They held the things in front of themselves to keep the werewolves away. Lynn saw her chance when her father and Victor were busy eyeing the newcomers, so she growled and jumped up, tackling the two werewolves as she ran past them and stood in front of the monster-bashers.

_**"How did you find me?!"**_ she asked urgently, turning her back to them to growl at the two werewolves. Sam placed a hand on her back as he stepped up to stand beside her.

"We were patrolling and I was worried, since you never showed up." he said. Lynn's father looked annoyed.

"Lynn, I can see that you are busy here right now, so I'll excuse you, but remember..." he paused, glaring at Lynn as she urged the boys to sit on her back. "...You're already one of us, sooner or later you'll need us."

Ignoring him, Lynn gave him one last glare before she ran.

* * *

**There it was!**

**Maybe not my best chapter, but whatever.**

**Review!**


End file.
